Attack Types
In Shadow Worlds there are 3 different attack types: mele, ranged, and magic. A players attack type is determined by the weapon type they have equipped and their targeting method. If a player has a ranged weapon equipped they cannot attack with mele. A player can always attack using magic spells, but not while targeting with 'auto attack' targeting and not immediately after sitting. Mele A mele attack occurs when the character or a mob uses a mele weapon to attack a target. A character will auto-attack their target while it is in range at a rate of one attack per second. A character can use a mele attack while the character is moving, however, the characters attack rate may be less than one attack per second. Mele damage is affected by the characters total strength, the total attack of all equipped items, and the characters total skill with their equipped weapon. A character cannot use a mele attack while under the effects of the Dark Tree spell. Ranged A ranged attack occurs when the character or a mob uses a ranged weapon to attack a target. A character will auto-attack their target while it is in range at a rate of one attack every two seconds.A character cannot use a ranged attack while moving. Each shot with a ranged weapon will consume one ammo item (an arrow for bows, a bolt for crossbows). Ranged damage is affected by the characters total agility, the total attack of all equipped items, and the characters total bow skill. A character cannot use a ranged attack while under the effects of the Dark Tree spell. Magic A magic attack can be initiated using different methods. The range of most spells is 8 'game squares.' Standard attack spells The standard attack spells (Fireball, Iceball, Lighting, Burn Creature, etc) require the player to identify a spell target then type the spell words for the spell they wish to cast. The spell will be successfully cast if the following criteria is met: *The characters current mana is equal to or greater than the mana required by the spell.The character can make use of mana reducers to reduce the cost of casting spells. If the character is using a spell contained in a rune no mana is required. *The target is in range of the spell. *The character is not moving and has not sat down within the past one second. AoE Spells Area of effect spells (such as Fire Storm and Fire Eye) can be cast without a spell target but cannot be cast while an auto-attack target is selected. The Firebomb rune does not follow this convention and can be used while an auto-attack target is selected. Healing Spells Healing spells can be used when a target is selected as a spell target or as an auto-attack target. If a spell target is used the healing spell will be used on that target. Non-player characters cannot be healed by players. If no target is selected or if the player is using auto-attack targeting the healing spell will be used on the caster. Notes: